Conversations of the Mind
by crimreaper
Summary: This is a story I wrote in 15 minutes. It's Voldemort attacking Harry through the mind while the order watch. I would like to know what everyone thinks. Reviews appreciated!


I own nothing! I'm just enjoying using someone else's ideas!

I'm not sure if I will go on with this, if people ask me to i think i might keep going. : ) ...(that's a little hint to review!)

The dark figure sat in solitary on a small cot bed; he appeared to be staring ff in to the distance, unaware of his surroundings. Well, that's what the four men thought as they snuck into the room. One man shook his head in disgust, trust this boy to unknowingly become host to unknown men in his bedroom without even moving a muscle.

All thoughts of concern for this frozen boy were struck from their minds as he disappeared and they were all suddenly on the floor tied together before they had any chance to fight back. That is how Professor Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt found themselves in the hands of one Harry Potter.

Harry smirked at these men and looked at them thoughtfully for what seemed hours but was in reality only mere minutes. Then suddenly his eyes lost focus and he started to back up, his hands were blindly waving around behind his back, trying to aim for a wall that he could press up against, to feel the solid feeling of reality coat his haunting figure.

His eyes became misty and he looked on to the men in front of him, all feelings of mischievous happiness gone, vanished from his bright green eyes, the only emotion to be found is pain and fear that blows a strike straight to your soul.

"Please, you have to get me out of here. Voldemort is breaking down my shields." Harry's voice croaked. Only after this show of minute weakness from the world's saviour did the men quickly unbind themselves with a little help from Harry, they moved quickly to the cowering boy and port keyed the group to the safety of the Grimmauld Place kitchen, where the order was awaiting news on Harry.

The group landed and frightened the rest of the room's inhabitants. Harry immediately fought to free himself from the strong arms holding him captive and backed himself into a corner. In the corner of his mind he knew they were all watching him, afraid to approach him, but his thoughts all turned to mush when suddenly Voldemort appeared inside his head.

"Ah, Potter. You escaped your dreadful relatives. I see that the muggle-loving fools have taken you somewhere safe. I hope you don't kill any of them in your sleep, you don't know what I may make you do!" Voldemort shrieked inside Harry's head. Harry whimpered and curled in upon himself.

The entire group in the kitchen watched, in fear as this strong man they knew curled in upon himself, hiding his muscular and six-foot frame. He made himself look so small and insignificant.

"No, I won't let you. Leave them all alone. Hurt me as much as you want, but I swear if you wish them harm, your death shall not be swift." Harry's voice croaked out across the silent kitchen, his words were only said in a soft whisper, yet every ear clearly heard and all throats involuntarily gasped in unison and what was happening suddenly began to set in.

Harry felt his defiance annoy Voldemort; he felt the anger grow in the evil Dark Lord. Harry admitted to himself that he felt an amount of fear, but none of it showed, as he braced all his muscles to soon be introduced to the cruciatus curse yet again, somewhere around the 27th time that week, and it was only Thursday.

The kitchen watched Harry's body tense and then watched as his whole body shook in pain, tears leaked out of his eyes, and blood from his scar mixed in with the salty liquid. Yet Harry's mouth refused to open, his throat was shaking, begging to release the scream that was building up, yet it never escaped. Harry's body released all pressure. His body shook with tremors, but the large amount of pain had lessened. Still all the room's occupants found themselves unable to move, they stood transfixed at what they were witnessing.

"Harry, our fun nightly encounter will not end so briefly tonight. I came across a new spell that I wish to share with you. Then I will permit you to run along back to your friends." Voldemort voice shook with glee at his new-found torture device.

"N-No! Please, no new spells. Just use the old ones and leave." Harry's voice croaked, his throat punishing him for keeping his pain bottled inside when it wished for such release.

The group gasped with new-found horror as Harry said these words. Yet the horror was no way finished for the evening. Blood began to soak, they realised Voldemort must have said the spell as Harry was beginning to wake and blood was pouring from his stomach. Harry rolled on to his side and curled into a ball, he clutched his stomach in such agony that it became apparent to everyone that the pain he must be feeling should be in such high proportions for it to actually show on his face.

Movement became apparent all around Harry as some moved away to give space and others set around on jobs to help. Hermione ran over to Harry, Ron was seconds behind her. They both dropped down beside him and tried to access the damage.

Snape also ran towards the injured boy and took vials of potions out of his cloak. He always carried around potions that nullified pain. He poured them down the boy's throat, making sure it went down the right pipe and then his eyes ventured down to the injured stomach, the blood was still pouring out.

Ron and Hermione grabbed his arms and pulled them back, each feeling such painful guilt when Harry whimpered at being manhandled. Snape drew up the shirt and gasped at the atrociousness of what Voldemort had down this time.

Ron looked down and wished he hadn't, Harry's flesh was burned and wounds were opened all over his stomach, the wounds being burnt to stay open and keep the shape that had been drawn in. Ron's eyes adjusted to what they were seeing and the horror washed across his face, sending chills down the spines of everyone present.

For Harry, who was just lying there now, had words inscribed, _burnt_, into his flesh. Ron tried to see past the ache in his head at what he was seeing and tried to read what Voldemort had made his friend cope with. Once Ron had read what it said he looked up to Harry's open eyes that were staring at him. The green eyes bore a hole through Ron's defences and seared inside his soul.

Then Harry smiled, it was more or a grimace, mixed with a smirk. He pushed the surrounding people away and moved his back up against the wall, he surveyed his surroundings for a few moments then he looked past them all our over their shoulders, his eyes lost their balance and he seemed to be in some other place, only his body remaining. Suddenly his lips moved, it was a whisper at first, but as he repeated himself his voice became louder, each word struck the room's occupants and they each felt pain deep, down inside themselves, unable to comprehend what this boy must face.

"Good cannot conquer when their Saviour is just as evil as the bad he must slay." Harry constantly repeated himself. Then his eyes suddenly focused again. He looked at the people around the room and noticed their shocked expressions. Harry gave a deep, throaty chuckle. "I think Voldemort is going senile, maybe too many scales to the head?" Harry gave a snort at his joke and stood up. He looked down at his shirt and sighed, "This is one of the whale's shirts I actually _liked._ Now I had to dump it." Harry grouched to himself.

He heard a intake of breath around him and he looked up into the concerned eyes of the many people in the room. Harry rolled his eyes and began to take his shirt off so he could assess the damage more carefully. He heard gasps as everyone saw the content that was under his shirt. He chuckled as he heard a few sighs from the females and groaned at the shock of all the scars covering his body.

"What? You expected me to live in a house with abusive relatives and have _no_ scars? Then all the times a faced Voldemort and you're _shocked_ at how badly my body has turned out? People, your heads need to be examined." Harry gave another snort as he flicked his wrist at a bangle on Hermione's wrist, which was suddenly transfigured into a black t-shirt. Hermione squealed and her hand flew in the air. Harry's arm lashed out and snuck the piece of material from the air, quickly putting it over his head, covering his offensive body.


End file.
